Reprehension: Sins of our Youth
by StrawberryKai
Summary: The acts we commit must be paid for. Kaname faces his own shadow past regarding the twin curse following him, Yuuki struggles with her desire and Zero is at the brink of madness. What will happen when a new villain teams up with Sara?  Org. LT   OOC!


Reprehension:

_The Sins of Our Youth_

Chapter 1: _Time of the Ancestors_

_... the young fellow's face in surprise and reprehension; and he uneasily attempted to carry off his inadvertent solecism with ..._

_" Proditores ... fratres et soror.  
>Vos ..."<em>

_Kaname shut his hands closed and fell silent. His eyes didn't waver however at the woman sitting on her knees in the middle of the ballroom floor. Her long black hair sticky with blood, and more scarlet dripping from the corners of her mouth. Tears were falling down her bruised cheeks, but yet she remained a cheeky, snarly smile. Her fangs protruding from her top lip. A large gash across her arms and legs blemished her perfect skin. Her slanted mocking pearl white pupils stared daringly at her betrayers. Kaname turned beside him quietly, his eyes met with the woman with pale blond hair wearing a hood. She said nothing, as he too was wordless. The stiff crowd surrounding the woman was quiet as well. Watching her like this gave out a great pity throughout the audience of vampires. Was this the right way for revenge against the hunters?_

_She gasped, sucking in ragged air between her clenched grin. "Well...Well...Xi, why am i not surprised, brother..."  
><em>

_"The twins, Tau, give us the twins and we may spare your life." Xi answered firmly. Xi was seated in a golden chair encrusted with diamonds besides Kaname and surrounded with the crowd of vampires behind him in the great golden hall. Kaname glanced at Xi, who shifted the monocle at his eye. His pale slender fingers toyed with the silver dagger. _

_"Ah, but Brother...you see, i do not know where my twins have gone..." She smiled but Kaname noticed her slim body trembling. Xi in return showed little amusement in his sister joking manner.  
><em>

_"Lambda has them i see."_

_"I do not know.."_

_"Kaname," Xi spoke coldly and Kaname slid his eye to match with Xi white ones. Xi held the dagger up in the air, with a frown, "Please handle my sister, won't you, Kuran."_

_Kaname pursued his lips together. "Xi..."  
><em>

_"You won't say no, right...We are the same..remember..."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I, Yuuki Kuran, am proud to show myself to you all," Yuuki exhaled. "Since I've realized my role in our society, i hope we can all get along again." She said with a small smile. Aidou raised his eyebrows at her skeptically.

"It doesn't sound very well written, Yuuki," Aidou pointed leaning back in the lush recliner. Yuuki pouted before balling up the paper and tossing it in the trash.

"I want to be taken seriously," Yuuki swallowed feeling the beat of sweat collecting on her brow. "At the Council Ball...I-I want to be...seen as..you know a capable..um.."

"Queen?"

"More like a princess," Yuuki blushed sheepishly. "Queen is a powerful word. I don't think i'm there yet."

"Hmmm," Aidou muttered. "Well you can't become Queen blushing like that. You have to be strong- for Kaname-sama..."

"Ah, Yes...I know," Yuuki whispered. She felt a pricking cold climb the back of her neck. And strands of hair falling in her face as she tilted her head down. So much responsibility. But little time. She knew this was the path she was supposed to walk on. Yuuki Kuran, the head of the Kuran name next to her Fiancee Kaname Kuran- that is how the council will view her, she knew but it seems so fast and out of her control. Last Year, her biggest worries was passing and failing a math, making sure Zero was okay and inner conflicts with Kaname she held. Now she's worried about delivering a strong speech infront of the council.

"You'll do fine." Yuuki looked up at Aidou and fixed at his confident smile at her.

She cleared her throat, but couldn't possibly shut down the rare embarrassment she felt. Maybe it wasn't embarrassment but more so blushing? She couldn't quite put her finger on it, though she knew Aidou had high hopes for her as a proud Teacher. She appreciated his company as well, when Kaname left at dawn and wouldn't come home until later at night, it left her alone. In the huge mansion, by herself. Until Aidou drops by for another lesson, he would teach her Vampire History, Pure Blood history and family relations. The war of Vampires and Humans and the political state the society was in now. After they were done in a few hours, he would linger and watch her. She felt she could confide in Aidou than anyone else. She could talk to Luka, but oddly she was still a bit awkward around her, and Shiki and Rima hardly visited. Kain was a listener but never a talker. Aidou listened and gave advise. He helped time go by, and drop a bit of tension she held in her body. But there was still some things she couldn't exactly tell him. Zero. He had never asked, and she in return never brought it up. Although it was the one thing killing her inside.

"I think we're done for the day. We'll pick up tomorrow morning afternoon, 12'o'clock sharp," Aidou breathed. He gently pushed his blonde stings backwards. "Is that okay, Yuuki?"

"Ah, um, Yeah, that's fine," She smiled.

"Good," He smiled back then shot up from his seat. "I'll be going now."

"W-Wait?"

Aidou paused. His icy blue eyes slowly fell down on her. Yuuki swallowed, feeling her nerves take the better of felt like almost jumping over the desk and seizing hold of him, begging him to stay. To talk to her, someone she can confide in. She needed someone.

"Are you hungry?" He asks carefully. She sensed his extra measure of making sure she wouldn't become offended in his straightforward question. "Has Kaname been giving you his blood, Yuuki?"

"Yes," She answered.

"Then..why..."

"Never mind," She stammered shaking her head. "I'm sorry, Aidou. Please forgive me," She then forced out a smile chuckle. "It's just Cabin fever. I want to get out of here. See things, i guess."

"You know its dangerous for you."

_That's what everyone says_, Yuuki boiled. "I know,"

"Are you sure you're okay? Do you want me to stay-."

"Would it bother you, Aidou," She asked. Aidou slumped back down to the chair and leaned forward. "It's not like i have anything important to do anyway."

Yuuki laughed, a wave of relief washing over her. _I hate being alone here_

_"_Thank You."

"Don't thank me," Aidou muttered as he started rocking back and forth."It's not a problem-."

Then, the two of them tensed. Yuuki shut her eyes close, faintly from down stairs- she heard a door slam. Her heart quickened.

"Is that Kaname-."

Yuuki shot out of her seat. Her eyes had dilated and she without her realization had started shaking. Aidou glanced at her, "Go ahead."

Yuuki gaped, "Aidou-."

"Just go, Yuuki," He sighed lightly. "Hurry."

"Thank You again, Aidou...You're a good friend."

Aidou just shrugged his shoulder and turned his head towards the window where pure white snow drifted from the grungy grey sky. Yuuki stared amazed then she gave him a deep bow before turning on her heels and sprinting out the door. Yuuki smiled inside, she saw it. His faint smile as she spun around.

Yuuki thanked him again silently. But now her thoughts became more focused. Kaname. His name ran laps around her head. She sped from around the corner and literally fly down the halls. Her eyes only landed seconds of notice of the old painting of her mother and father, Haruka and Juuri Kuran. The old wallpaper of flowers she remembered touching at her youth. She could see herself at the small age of six, pressing her fingers against the wallpaper. Kaname hovering above her, trying to push her into bed. She gasped, finding herself stumbling down the great stairs that lead at the door. She ran faster, even as a vampire, she felt almost breathless. A faint thought pulsed through her skull.

What if it wasn't Kaname. What if it's...

Zero?

No.

She squeezed her eyes and shoved the small desire behind her head. He hates her.

He hates who she is, so why would he be there. It was her mind playing tricks. Which it has been for days. She imagined seeing a lining of a boy leaning against her bedroom wall one night. Silver hair falling and bright lavender eyes turning into a deep dark red in the moonlight. It was self-torture. And she hated how that part of her still pounded so loud at night. The worst part, she felt her fangs protrude at the sight. She couldn't help but drop her eyes at his pale neck where the tattoo was printed. She desired Kaname's blood, but that night even with the fact she drank from Kaname's wrist the same day, she felt hunger at the sight of Zero. Well, her imagination of Zero.

She stopped dead in her tracks.

Kaname stood there infront of the door, wearing a black coat as he usually does when he went out, wearing a slight dismayed expression. Yuuki stopped at the bottom of the stairs, close enough to see the figures standing besides him but too far to touch.

"Yuuki," Kaname exhaled. His eyes danced up and down at her, keeping her at his regard but then they turned towards the two standing besides him. Two young women.

Twins.

* * *

><p>Author note: Yeeah i left it at a cliff hanger, haha.<p>

This is the third story mines. The others aren't complete however. Anyways, thx for reading. I know so far things are really boring but please keep reading! Thank you :DDD


End file.
